


The Monster

by Marvel8992



Series: The Renee Chronicles [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Death, F/M, Gen, Inner Demons, Spoilers, Venom Spoilers, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-02 19:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16310882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel8992/pseuds/Marvel8992
Summary: Always the one to Protect others.. Renee isn't used to being Protected... By a Monster no less... Can Renee finally allow herself to be The Protected? Can a Monster actually Protect?





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is apart of my Protector story.. Same character Renee. You don't have to read The Protector to understand this story.. But it could help.. When the lettering is Bold that's Venom talking. Please let me know what you think.

I should be used to packing by now… I’m always packing. Always going somewhere new. Peter walks in and plops on my bed.

 

“Where are you going now?” I look up at him.

 

“According to this email... Life Cooperation, San Francisco... They are doing terrible experiments on people... Homeless people to be exact.” Peter looks up at me and looks down.

 

“Like the Spider that bit me.” I nod my head and smile small at him.

 

“I’m going to do my best to stop it.” I ruffle his hair and grab my bags.

 

“Just don’t get taken or experimented on yourself... I’ll have to come save you know.” I stick my tongue out at Peter and chuckle.

 

“I’ll be okay. You just worry about school and try not getting detention anymore.” Peter rolls his eyes at me.

 

“Just be safe.” I nod my head and pull him into a hug.

 

“Always.”

==========================================================================================================================================================

Once the plane finally landed I checked into my little room and decided to get ready for this meeting. I didn’t know what to expect a part of me even wondered if this was real or a set up. But why go to all this trouble to reach out and contact me.

I take a deep breath as I get myself ready for this.

====================================================================================================================================================

Sneaking into places was never hard, in fact, it was almost a natural instinct of mine. The email said to wait for a car to pull up. I kept myself in the shadows as I waited for a car. Two people got out. I watched as a woman in a white lab coat looked around. I take a deep breath and hope I’m not wrong about this.

 

“Looking for me.” I say. Causing both people to jump and look at me shocked.

 

“Where did you... Who are you?” I shake my head.

 

“For being such a high security place... It has a lot of flaws… Any way you sent me an email… Asking for my help… “The woman in the white coat walks up to me.

 

“I sent an email to the Rouge Hacker… I… I.. You’re not what I expected.” I chuckle to myself.

 

“I get that a lot.” I eye the other person with her some guy in a black jacket. He looks rough. He walks up at this point.

 

“The Rouge Hacker? You helped me a lot with my reporting you took down a lot of people.” I eye him.

 

“I’m Eddie Brock.” My eyes widen at that I remember him now. He was really good at his job.

 

“So are you... You’ve taken down bad people. Most people call me Renee… Rouge Hacker is just a nice little pen name.” At this point the woman in the white coat ushers us inside the door as we walk down the hallway with her.

 

She starts explaining what is happening here something about Symbiotes and human transplants. She leads us to a door when suddenly someone starts calling out to her.

 

“You two go inside... Look around BUT don’t TOUCH anything.” I nod my head as we go inside.

 

My eyes take in everything. I suddenly get this terrible feeling in my bones. Something doesn’t feel right….

 

“So what brings you here?” I look up as Eddie tries to make small talk with me.

 

“I don’t like when anyone, anything gets experimented on… Plus I needed something to do...” I smile small as we walk around my eyes set on a computer.

 

“Look I’m going to get as much intel as I can... You do you.” I march to the computer and get to work I put my USB in and start downloading every single file I could. I start reading some my eyes widen as I see photos and videos…

 

“Oh my god… “ I suddenly hear glass breaking a scream as I quickly finish up my download and see what is happening. I see Eddie being attacked by some woman.

 

“Hey! Get off of him!” I shout as Eddie looks at me startled and unsure. Alarms start going off guards start coming. Eddie’s eyes lock onto mine.

 

“RUN”

======================================================================================================================================================

I still don’t know how I escaped. How I made it out... My heart was still beating fast... I held the USB tightly in my hand. I needed to find Eddie... Lucky for me finding his address was not a hard task.

 

I walk up to his apartment door and knock hoping for something. I hear Eddie talking... did he have company I wondered... I knock again when suddenly the door swings open.

“You…” I roll my eyes and just push past him. “Yeah me… Listen I need your help…. They are doing terrible things to people and these creatures called Symbiotes… You need to put on your reporter pants and get this story told.” Eddie just stares at me.

 

“Are you listening to anything I’m saying?” I watch as Eddie grabs his head and starts talking to himself….

 

“Eddie…” I put my hand on his shoulder when suddenly a black goo appears and a black goo looking head with big white eyes pop out. I jump back in shock.

 

“ **Eddie this woman didn’t even scream... She makes you look bad.”** My eyes widen.

 

“Look… I’m sorry... He’s some sort of parasite.” I watch as the black goo tenses up and gets really angry.

 

“ **NOT A PARASITE!!!”** Eddie looks at me and shrugs. I’m trying to wrap my head around everything when suddenly...

 

“ **DON’T OPEN THE DOOR.”**

 

People bust Eddie’s door down. Armed men with guns. I go to reach for my sling ring when a black goo arm slaps my arm away.

 

“ **We got this.”** I roll my eyes I’m not a damsel.

 

“I can handle myself.” The black goo chuckles a strange laugh at me as Eddie look helpless.

 

“Mr. Drake wants his property back.” I stumbled back when an armed guy goes to grab me. The black goo arm extends and throws him against the wall. It then grabs me and places me behind Eddie.

**“Like We said We got this.”** I shake my head trying once again to get around him, but the goo will not let me.

 

 **“Watch Us.”** I see a grin as the goo starts attacking and throwing the armed men left and right my eyes widen. Taking it all in. Eddie looks at me like he hasn’t a clue what is happening.

 

 **“Time for Us to leave.”** I watch as the goo grabs onto me like a web of some sorts… Like… Peter’s…. as it pulls me with it out the window. I didn’t know if I should scream or laugh because frankly this was pretty cool.

  
We finally land on the sidewalk as Eddie and the goo start to have words with each other.

 

 **“We can do whatever WE want.”**  I walk over “But Eddie is right you can’t just kill and hurt people.” The black goo head turns and looks at me.

 

“ **We like you... But We can also Eat YOU.”** I roll my eyes and laugh. It looks almost offended at me as Eddie looks at me.

 

“Don’t piss it off... I think he might eat you.” I laugh more.

 

“I’m sorry... I just… I’ve seen and faced worse than you… I’ve seen people I’ve loved murdered right in front of my eyes... I’ve been jumped around foster homes since I was six.  Nothing you say or threaten really scares me. Now… Do you have a name or is just goo face?”

 

Both Eddie and the goo seemed taken back by me. They both share this funny look as it eyes me.

 

 **“Venom. WE ARE VENOM. And We are very curious about you.”**  I shake my head and chuckle.

 

“We need a plan... We need to shut Drake down and rescue those people and Symbiotes.” Eddie nods his head.

 

“But I think Venom and I should do it... I don’t want you getting hurt.” I roll my eyes. I’m getting really sick of these men thinking I’m some weak person.

 

 

“Look Eddie, I think that’s very heroic of you… But listen here... I can take care of myself… I don’t need you telling me I can’t… Now we either work as a team or I’ll do it by myself. You got it.” Eddie just eyes me as Venom pops out and starts laughing.

 

 

 **“I like her Eddie… We keep her.”**  I roll my eyes. And look up seeing Black SUV’s coming.

 

 

“We need to go.” Eddie looks up and takes and my hand as we run to a motorcycle.

 

 

“Hop on.” I take a breath. As Eddie revs the engine... All I can think is… I should have just stayed home… Now I’m once again caught up in something… Will I ever just have a normal life?


	2. Chapter 2: Tater Tots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things start picking up!! Please let me know your thoughts!

 

Holding tight as Eddie raced down the road. The SUV’s were coming fast. The fear and worry I had was odd. But I felt this strange feeling... A feeling of being safe and Protected? I wasn’t understanding what was happening. I looked up as Venom appeared behind Eddie’s head.

 

 **“Hold Tight.”** I nodded my head as Eddie revved up his motorcycle engine. One of the black SUVS tries to slam into us but Black long web like arms shoot out blocking the SUV from hurting us.

 

“Renee just hold tight. I promise I won’t let any harm come to you.” I rolled my eyes at Eddie. I wasn’t liking this feeling of being weak and being the one being Protected. I Protect others.

 

Venom forms again and looks at me. **“Learn to accept OUR help.”** I stare at his white eyes; can he hear my thoughts I wonder.

 

Just when I think This can’t get any worse Eddie grumbles. As we get closer to the big hill... My eyes widen we aren’t going to make it. We are not going to make it. The motorcycle starts to speed up…

 

“Are you insane?” I yell at Eddie.

 

“This isn’t me. Its him.” I close my eyes as we hit the hill fast. I feel myself fly off the motorcycle... Out of all the ways I’ve thought I’d die this was not one of them. I watch as if in slow motion as a black long arm wraps its self around and pulls back behind Eddie.

 

 **“Told YOU WE Protect YOU.”** I nod my head a little frazzled from that move. I take a deep breath as Eddie peaks behind me.

 

“Are you okay?” I nod my head for some reason and so unlike me I bury my head into his back and just try and get my heart and my breathing back to normal. I peak up as more SUVS appear and try crashing into us.

 

I suddenly feel myself being lifted off the motorcycle. I look as the long black arm of Venom gently tosses me off the bike onto a side walk.

 

“What are you doing? Eddie? Venom?” I watch in horror as a SUV rams straight into Eddie. My eyes widen as Eddie’s broken body fly’s and lands. I start to run to him.

 

“Oh my god… Oh my god...” I see his legs broken in half. I kneel down

 

“Eddie… I’ll...” I close my eyes and see if my powers will work… I see the slight glow coming out of my hands... I go to place them on his legs when…

 

 **“No, WE Got This.”** I watch as the black goo of Venom forms around the broken bones and cuts and watch as Eddie’s broken bones and cuts are fixed. Perfectly healed.  

 

“Holy crap... Eddie are you okay?” He looks at me when a gun gets shoved at me.

 

“You have been a real pain in my ass Brock... Now you are coming with me.” The henchman looks at me. “And you his little side kick can come along as well... I’m sure Drake can experiment with you... He’s always needing something to test on.” My blood runs cold as he says that. I look over as Eddie has transformed into something…...

 

My eyes widen… He almost looks identical to Peter’s Spider-Man suite… I watch wide eyed as Eddie or Venom… I’m sure grab the henchman. A Long tongue licks the man.

 

 **“So Many Snacks… So Little Time...”** I watch as Venom goes to eat him... When the loud sounds of the sirens upset him. Venom’s white eyes then look at me as he stretches a hand out to me. I slowly take it, as He pulls me close to him.

 

 **“Hold Tight.”** I hold tight as he swings away.

===============================================================================================================================================

We land at some pier as Venom turns back into Eddie. I look up at him as I slowly sit down and stare out into the water.

 

“You okay? I know seeing all of this… Seeing that... Whatever it is… I...” I shake my head as Venom’s head pops out.

 

 **“We Are Venom… It’s not us she’s scared of Eddie... Something Else….”** I look up at him...

 

“My biggest fear… Being experimented on… I guess his words just hit me hard.” Eddie sits down next to me with Venom’s head resting on his shoulder.

 

“Why is that?” I look at Eddie and take a deep breath…

 

“My parents were murdered because someone wanted to do experiments on me… My parents refused to hand me over… All because I’m different…” Eddie takes my hand.

 

“Different is better than being normal.” I smile small at that as Venom rolls his eyes.

 

“ **You Humans Are Strange…”** I laugh as Venom and Eddie talk.

=============================================================================================

Eddie wanted help from his EX Fiancé as he found her in a restaurant. I watch in shock as Eddie starts acting strange. He starts grabbing food left and right eating off people’s plates… I watch as he crawls into a Lobster tank and eats a live lobster. The woman I suspected was his ex looks at me.

 

“What is he on? What did you do to him.” I stare at her.

 

“I didn’t do anything… He has something inside him like a Parasite of some sorts… “She eyes me strangely as her current date comes up.

 

“He’s my patient. He’s really sick.” I watch as they get Eddie relaxed and take him to the hospital. I think to myself as I follow them out that Anne really downgraded from Eddie to this guy… I shake my head wondering why that was even a thought in my head.

==========================================================================================================================

Doctor Dan I learned his name was going to run some tests on Eddie. I watch as Eddie lays on the MRI table. Dan looks at me.

 

“So, are you and Eddie dating?” I shake my head as he talks to Eddie about the test. I watch as Eddie gets ready for the MIR. I start hearing screaming come from Eddie. I look at Dan.

 

“Some people don’t like the MIR.” I couldn’t handle his screaming it was …. It hit me… I looked at the stuff… It wasn’t Eddie that was screaming… It was Venom.

==============================================================================================

I helped Eddie into my hotel room.  Eddie looks around and whistles

 

“You can afford this nice huge suite?” He looks around eyeing the kitchen aspect of it all as well as the couch.

 

“I had rich parents.” I laugh. As I help him to the couch.

 

“You’ve had a hard day…” I say as Eddie just lays down on the couch. I notice my phone had a few missed calls. I see that Eddie is relaxing so I walk into the kitchen area and call back Peter.

 

“Hey Pete… I’m sorry I got busy… No… No... I’m fine.”

 

“If you say so… When are you coming back?” I sigh at this rate I wasn’t sure.

 

“I don’t know Pete… Sooner or later… I promise.”

 

“Okay… I got a Science Fair Project coming soon... I need your help.” I smile at that.

 

“I’m glad I’m still useful for something... You take it easy and don’t be a pain to Aunt May.” I hear Peter moan at me. I laugh.

“I promise... I love you Nee” I smile

 

“I love you Pete.” I hang up the phone and turn around only to be met with Eddie starring back at me I let out a scream.

 

“Don’t do that to me!” I snap as Eddie watches me.

 

“Your boyfriend missing you?” I roll my eyes as I grab a water.

 

“No, he’s my brother… “I watch as Eddie nods his head. He’s acting funny…

 

“Sorry... I wasn’t trying to eavesdrop… I… Oh…. **WE ARE HUNGRY!”** I jump back as Venom’s head pops out and stares at me.

 

“Oh... Um...” I go to the fridge and open the Freezer. “Will Tater Tots work?” Venom eyes me funny as Eddie nods his head at me. I get them ready to bake.

 

“I like tater tots.” I laugh as Venom grumbles… I look around and pull out my USB and laptop...

 

“We need to discuss our next plans… Mainly how we are going to take Drake down.” Eddie nods his head at me as does Venom.

 

“Let’s get to planning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly I think Renee is starting to like Eddie and Venom.. Only time shall time... Please read and review your thoughts :D Feedback is always wanted


	3. Chapter 3: Venom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eating People? No.. Just another day with Venom and Eddie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your kind comments it always make me happy :D. I hope you enjoy this next exciting chapter! Please leave me your thoughts :D

 

I had watched Eddie and Venom eat two whole bags of Tater Tots I couldn’t believe it. I shook my head and laughed as I watched them eat.

 

Venom looks up at me and stares at me and looks back at Eddie.

 

“ **Renee… You… Smell… Human… But… But… You also smell… Different...”** Eddie looks embarrassed and just shakes his head.

 

“You can’t just tell someone they smell different… She’s a woman I’m a male that’s why.” I chuckle as Venom shakes his head and keeps staring at me.

 

“ **No… She... Smells… Different…”** I chuckle and look at Venom.

 

“Well... V... I am different... I have some abilities… Like… I have super strength and well...” I close my eyes to see if I can get my hand to glow. I frown that it doesn’t... I look at Eddie.

 

“Could I... Could I give you a tiny cut and show you?” Eddie looks at me and nods his head. I grab a knife and do a tiny cut. Venom lets out a grumbled yell.

 

“Just watch V.” I smile as my hand starts to glow… I gently place my hand on his cut and watch as it vanishes. Eddie stares at me shocked Venom’s eyes wide.

 

“Whoa… How… Wow...” I laugh and nod my head.

 

“It just proves what I thought… You are good Eddie Brock… My powers only work on good people.”

 

“ **It wouldn’t work on Venom...”**  I look at him.

 

“It kind of did V… You and Eddie are combined… You guys are one…” Venom growls at me.

**“WE ARE NOT GOOD!”** I just shake my head as I let out a breath.

 

“How long have you had this power.” Eddie asks me... I smile at him.

 

“I’m pretty sure I was born with it… When I was in out of homes... Forster homes I noticed I was different... I was about ten when I was adopted by my amazing family. Uncle Ben and Aunt May my adoptive parents were teaching Peter how to ride a bike... I wanted to help I liked helping. Peter fell from his bike and cut his knee. I remember Aunt May and Uncle Ben running to get the first aid kit. This urge this feeling came to me... My hand started to glow as I laid it on his knee. The cut suddenly vanished. Peter thought it was amazing...  When Aunt May and Uncle Ben came back they were shocked but didn’t think anything of it. I was scared they would think I was strange and send me away… But they never did and never acted or treated me any different. “

 

I smile and look up “I always suspected Uncle Ben knew. He... Wouldn’t let me heal him...” I look down and just shake my head. “Enough about me… Let’s figure out our plan on how to take down Drake.”

=============================================================================================================================================

Eddie wanted to give all the proof he had on Carlton Drake to his old boss. As we arrived at his old work I watch as Eddie gets told he can’t come in.

 

“I’m sorry Eddie...” I shake my head as Eddie walks towards me shrugging.

 

“I can always just email it all to him…” Eddie shakes his head for some reason he wasn’t trusting the idea of email. He looks up at the tall building... I think to myself if only Peter was here.

 

“ **WE could get up there.”** I look at Eddie who doesn’t seem to like the idea of going up there. I nod my head.

 

 **“We could.”** Eddie sighs and nods his head as Venom takes over he smirks down at me.

 

 **“Ready?”** I nod my head as Venom pulls me to him and jumps. This felt much like when Peter took me wed slinging once. I laugh a little.

 

“ **Brace yourself!”** Venom puts up a shield so the glass doesn’t hurt me as we crash into the window.

 

I brush off some of the glass as Eddie looks frazzled. I watch as he lays his phone down along with a note.

 

“Here… Give him this as well... Shows all the files everything.” Eddie eyes me.

 

“How many of those UBS do you carry?” I chuckle

 

“You have no idea.” We share a smile as Venom starts asking if we are ready to go down. Eddie shakes his head.

 

 **“PUSSY.”** Venom growls as we wait for the elevator. I laugh as we get inside it. Eddie looks at me.

 

“Sorry you got dragged into this.” I look at him and shake my head.

 

“This has been actually pretty fun… I hope that’s the right words here.” Eddie gets closer to me I can feel my back hit the wall as his blue green eyes stare into mine. I feel something I don’t think I’ve ever felt before… I’ve never really liked the idea of dating or guys in general... They just always seemed odd and always seemed like they wanted only one thing from me... Just ask my prom date I broke his nose when he tried forcing himself on me… I’ve never… Well maybe Steve… But... Steve is a totally different story… He’s Steve Rogers…. But… My mind was swimming going crazy as I felt Eddie cup my chin and slowly start bringing me closer... My heart was racing. This was it... This was happening…...

 ***DING*** The elevator went off as we both jumped... I cleared my throat as I shook my head and headed outside to be met with…... red lasers pointing at me Eddie quickly moves in front of me and turns to me.

 

“Stay behind me and get to safety fast... “I shake my head.

 

“No, I can fight let me…” Eddie cuts me off as Venom’s voice comes out.

 

“ **WE respect you... BUT YOU Must Let US PROTECT YOU.”** My heart thumps in my chest as Eddie turns back to the SWAT team... My plus is pounding as I watch Eddie fully becomes Venom... Guns start going off. I take cover.

 

I kick back a gas can at them as it comes flying towards me. I cover my mouth trying not to breath in the gas. I find a mask laying on the ground and put it on. I try to find Venom. But so much smoke is making it impossible. The gun fire starts to die down. I get a glimpse of Venom… My eyes widen…

 

I watch as Venom eats someone…  My heart stops watching it happen. His white looks at me. I slowly walk up to him.

 

“Are you okay? Are you hurt?” Venom stares at me in shock.

 

“ **We just killed and ate people... And... And... YOU ASK US… If... WE… Are... Okay...”** I nod my head and slowly reach up to touch him. When…

 

“WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?” I stop and turn around as Anne stands there starring at us shock. Eddie comes back and takes my hand.

 

“My Parasite…” I chuckle

 

“ **WE ARE NOT A PARASITE EDDIE!”**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well.. Well.. What will happen now? I hope everyone enjoys this. As always your feedback is always appreciated :D


	4. Chapter 4: Would You Die For Us?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Venom free Eddie taken.. Who will Venom jump in now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for liking and reading this :D I've really enjoyed writing this story. Now the bad news.. This will by my last chapter till prolly around Monday.. I usually can't write on the weekends. But I promise Monday new chapter or Tuesday by the latest. I hope you enjoy this chapter.. Don't hate Renee to much for her attitude during this chapter.
> 
> Thanks again :D

Anne told us to get in her car. She was ranting about Doctor Dan... That he needed to see Eddie. I look out the window last in thought. I’ve seen things before… I’ve seen many things... I found a frozen man because we were connected through dreams... I watched an alien race attack New York. I watched Peter become something impossible… Now... I’ve seen… My mind just races.

 

“So... Renee... What brings you here?” I look up as Anne tries talking to me.

 

“Oh well... I... I usually do stuff like this… Helped with the Shield leaks… Helped leak Hydra… You know... Just want to fight injustice in the world… Plus Carlton Drake had been on my list for a long time… I’ve heard horror stories about him. But I never had solid proof till that email I got. Thanks to that I was able to download every dirty little secret he has.”

 

Anne just nods her heads as she looks back at Eddie. “So, what exactly is your friend…” I look back Eddie isn’t looking good. He looks weak and just out of it.

 

“Well... He’s a Symbiote. He came from another world and we combined into one.” I just stare at the window as they talk my phone going off. I look down and chuckle. Peter and Ned were doing stupid stuff. “Silly boys.” I mumble and shake my head. All of a sudden, a black head pops up beside me I let out a gasp.

 

“ **What is so funny?”** I shake my head as Anne just keeps driving.

 

“My brother and his friend sent me a funny video.” Venom curious peeks at my phone. I shake my head and show him the video of Ned and Peter dancing some stupid dance. I watch as Venom sways his head.

 

“ **What is this?”** I laugh as Eddie speaks up “It’s called music and they are dancing... How old is your brother?” I smile small...

 

“He’s 15 soon to be 16... He’s the best in the world… He’s...” I trail off I’m not one to ever spill Peter’s secret first off not my secret to tell. Second, I trust Eddie and I guess I trust Venom, but the less people know who Peter is the better.

 

“He’s what…” I just smile

 

“He’s a great kid... He’s been through a lot. He’s so smart he wants to be a scientist someday.”

 

“You almost sound like a mom more so than a sister.” I chuckle

 

“Peter and I both lost our parents at young ages… I guess a part of me does mother him sometimes… He was six when I first met him... We’ve been together ever since.”  I turn and look at Eddie who eyes me.

 

“He sounds like a great kid... I’ll have to meet him someday.” I smile and nod my head.

 

“I think you two would get along.”  
=========================================================================================================================================

We get to the hospital back to the MIR room. I can sense Eddie tense I take his hand.

 

“It’s okay I won’t let them put you back in that thing.” Eddie squeezes my hand as Doctor Dan comes to us...

 

“Look Eddie we got to get that Parasite out of you.” I can feel Eddie squeeze my hand tighter as Venom starts to get angry.

 

“No... No... He’s okay he’s apart of me.” Doctor Dan shakes his head and shows Eddie the scans

 

“He’s killing you... You are slowly dying.” My eyes widen... I look at Eddie as Venom starts to fight and scream out.

 

“ **NO! WE ARE NOT! I CAN FIX YOU! I CAN FIX THIS!”** My hand is near getting broke as Eddie lets go and I watch as Eddie has a freak out yelling back and forth with Venom.

 

“You lied to me pal. You were just using me.” I look at the monitor and notice the frequency setting... I take a deep breath.

 

“I’m so sorry for this.” All heads turn to me as I turn it on full blast. The screeching sound cause Eddie to break down as he screams. I look down I feel horrible, but he needs to get out of Eddie... I watch as finally black goo shoots out of Eddie. Doctor Dan quickly shuts Venom inside. The goo that is Venom slams against the glass door.

 

I walk up to it and stare at it.

 

“What the hell was that… “I look at Eddie as he runs out the room... Anne and Dan start to bicker I just slowly slip out to check on Eddie.

 

“Eddie Wai…” I stop mid-sentence seeing Eddie get taken down by Drake’s henchmen. What could I do... I think of a plan of action, but nothing comes to mind I risk hurting the people here…

 

“Where’s that little girl friend of his? Drake could have had fun experimenting on her.” My blood runs cold as they look around. I watch as they load Eddie away. I take a deep breath... I got to get Venom back.

 

I head back towards the MIR room when Anne runs into me frantic.

 

“He escaped.” I groan how does a little black goo escape.

 

“Drake’s men were just here... They took Eddie… I got to find Venom.” I turn around when I’m meet with a cute little dog. I bend down.

 

“Hi puppy are your owners nearby.” I rub its head when I notice the black that covers its eyes. I realize who has taken control.

 

“Venom? You’re inside the dog? We have got to go they took Eddie.” I pick up the puppy when I hear. “Mr. sniffles where are you?” I panic not sure what to do with this dog when suddenly’

 

**“Renee… WE are sorry for this.”** I feel Venom jump inside me. I shake around for a moment... Anne watches me as Venom finally settles...

 

“ **YOU Have so much power inside YOU.”** I hear the voice in my head I shake my head as I look at Anne.

 

“We got to help Eddie.”

==============================================================================================

Venom was beyond chatty asking me so many questions.

  
“Okay V.. Slow down I can’t keep up.” I shake my head wondering how Eddie did this.

 

“ **Renee... YOU can block certain things out... Why don’t want me to know more about Peter?”** I shake my head and glare

 

“Because V... He’s a kid and that’s my personal business... I will do whatever it takes to protect him...”

 

“ **YOU would die for him… I can sense that… You’d die for him…”** I nod my head.

 

“Yes, I would...” Venom grumbles and stops at me.

 

“ **You’d die for Eddie as well?”**

I stop and think for a moment I had only just met Eddie what a day ago? I’m not some girl who falls for the guy a hour after meeting him. I’m not some stupid but romantic comedy movie. But... There was something different... something new about Eddie... I’ve always pushed away any type of relationship with people unless it was family related... But something I’ve never felt hit me when I met Eddie...

 

“I don’t know V... I don’t want to die... But who does?” Venom lets out a purr sound as I stare at the window... Anne had been pretty chill with this all thing.

 

But really… Who was I kidding here... I live in New York Eddie lives here... My home has and always will be New York. That’s where Peter is... Peter is my family... New York is home... Once this whole thing was done I’d go back home anyway. It’s not like I’ll ever see Eddie or Venom again. I don’t see anything else happening beyond this night. Whatever happens between Eddie and I ends once I go home.

 

“ **BUT… What if... Eddie… Doesn’t want it to?”** I hear Venom ask me I shake my head he’s really annoying sometimes.

 

“Well that’s too bad for Eddie I guess.” Venom just growls at me.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhoh.. Eddie is taken and Venom has a new host.. What do you think is up with Renee? I'd love to hear your ideas and feedback :D always greatly appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5: Yes I Would Die For You...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay.. I lied.. One more.. I saw Venom today and I just had to start write another chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all the reads and reviews! Please don't hate me!!

**Eddie’s POV**

I woke up confused in a chair… I looked around as one of Drakes Henchman guys glared at me.

 

“You were such a pain in my ass Brock... I didn’t find your little girlfriend, but I plan to.” My heart drops at that my only thought was Renee. Was she okay... I didn’t have Venom in me, so I couldn’t really save her or help her.

 

“You leave her alone. She has nothing to do with this. I took his monster it was all me not her.” The henchman smirks at me.

 

“Maybe so... But still... “I glare at him he makes me sick inside as I go to head butt him smack into the face. Drake walks in and kicks him out.

 

“Where is he Eddie... Where is my Symbiote?” I shake my head.

 

“I don’t know... He was killing me, so I got him out of him.” Drake glares at me as he brings up footage…

 

“The woman that has been with you… She has powers, doesn’t she? She’s gifted, isn’t she? Could you imagine the studies? the research within her genes… The union of her and a Symbiote would be outstanding…”  My blood runs cold. He wants to experiment on her… dissect her like she was nothing… I start to feel angry.

 

“You will not touch her or harm her. You are sick and twisted.” He glares at me as he reveals himself. My eyes widen he’s a Symbiote as well… I take a breath.

 

“You are the ugliest thing I’ve ever seen.” He yells at me.

 

 _“ **WE WILL FIND VENOM AND YOUR FRIEND!”**_ Drake returns and calls back his men in.

 

“Take him away. I no longer need him.”

============================================================================================================================

**Renee’s POV**

Venom tells Anne to pull up here..

 

“ **THEY plan to KILL EDDIE.”** I still can’t get over his voice in my head..

 

“Okay well let’s go.” I feel Venom take full control of me... I suddenly feel so...

 

“ **So... Much.. POWER!”** Venom grumbles as we grab Anne and rush to where Eddie is.

 

I over hear Eddie trying to fight back as the Henchman circle him.. One by him Venom and I get rid of them. Eddie sees us and starts to be overly dramatic with his talking.

 

We approach the guy and tap shoulder.

 

“ **Have A Nice Life.”** Venom says as he eats the guy. My entire body goes into shock... What... Just… Holy crap...

 

“ **Hello Eddie.”** Eddie stares at us in shock as Venom grabs him and tells me “ **Now for this..”** What.. Venom kisses Eddie as I just let myself go… I close my eyes as Venom gets sucked into Eddie. I feel myself still kissing Eddie as Venom is fully transferred into him.

 

I hear Anne clear her thoart as Eddie and I break apart. I catch my breath unsure what just happened.

 

“That isn’t how I wanted our first kiss to be, but I’ll take it.” I shake my head and smile small.

 

“We need to go after Drake.” Anne comes over and nods her head as Eddie and Venom start to talk to one another.

 

“He says you guys stay here.. You’ve done enough.” I roll my eyes

 

“I can do this. I can help. Eddie transforms into Venom as his big white eyes stare me down.

 

“ **NOT TODAY!”** He runs off leaving me and Anne there. We share and look and run after them.

 

============================================================================================

Anne and I finally reached the building. I share a look with her.

 

“Got any ideas?” I look around I catch sight of not one but two Symbiote’s fighting. I take a deep breath.

 

“You see if there’s anything you can do inside… We know sounds hurt them... I’m going to try and help.” Anne nods and takes my hand.

 

“You’re good for him... Be safe both of you.” I nod my head and head off to where Venom and Eddie were fighting.

 

I watch in horror as Venom/Eddie are getting the shit beat out of them. I rush to them as fast as my legs allow me. What’s the point of this so called Super Solider serum if I can’t be faster. I watch as this new Symbiote goes to stab Venom. I look around and see an object I lift up some sort of brick and throw it hard at the other Symbiote.

 

“HEY UGLY! OVER HERE!” I yell as the Symbiote turns and stares at me hard.

 

“ ** _YOU DARE CALL US UGLY?”_**  I nod my hand standing my guard as the Symbiote comes towards me.   


“ **WHAT ARE YOU DOING? WE TOLD YOU NOT TODAY! STAY AWAY FROM HER.”** I watch as Venom comes charging at the other guy. I jump out of the way as a long armb of the other Symbiote reaches out to grab me. I slip as it pulls me to it. It holds me out.

 

“ ** _Venom… Eddie… She will taste so good...”_** I let out a groan as it licks me. The Symbiote stops as it eyes me.

 

“ ** _So much power… So much… I… “_** He starts to reject Drake.. I watch as the Symbiote tries to jump in me but Venom knocks him down as I fall. I land good on my feet. The other Symbiote throws Venom/ Eddie. I run towards them.

 

“Are you two okay.. Come on we need to get out of here.” I try to pull them up.

 

“ **LEAVE US… “** I shake my head hating seeing them so weak and down. I stand in front of him as the other Symbiote comes charging at them. I take a deep breath and shoot a look at Venom/Eddie

 

“Hey V, that answer to your question. Yes... Yes I would die for Eddie.” I say as I feel the Symbiote cut into me. I let out a cry as I fall down. Blood oozing out of me everywhere.

 

“ **NO.. RENEE!”** I start to see double as I hear yelling… a giant blood puddle appears around me. This is it... I thought... This is really how my story ends...

 

Dying for nothing would be a waste. At least I’m dying for a purpose. To save someone… Someone I truly care about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hides from everyone*


	6. Chapter 6: Invincible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this makes up from that last chapter...

I could feel myself going in out of consciousness. I felt dizzy and confused I could hear yelling really loud like growling yelling.

 

“ **RIOT! THIS WAS BETWEEN US NOT HER!”** Riot growls at Venom as I slowly feel hands start to look me over.

 

“Renee... Renee!! Look at me please…” I slowly start to blink and see the scared eyes of Eddie. I smile small he’s okay that’s good. I start coughing and feel so cold.

 

“Eddie…I... Need… To...” Eddie shh’s me as I start to reach for him.

 

“Watch… Over Peter… Please… I… Can’t… “I trail off as I feel my body shutting down. Eddie starts yelling at Venom at everything.

 

“FIX HER! FIX HER RIGHT NOW.” I can feel Venom slither on me but stops getting shut back to Eddie. I slowly set up and look at Eddie and Venom.

 

“No... You two need to stay together… You… Need… To Stop… Him…” Eddie pleads with me to accept his help. I shake him off and smile small.

 

“I’ll be fine. I promise.” Venom starts to speak up.

 

“ **WE are sorry… WE Don’t want YOU DYING for Eddie… For US….”** I shake my head and close my eyes. 

 

“I’ll be fine... But go... Go be a hero.” I smile as I lay back down. Eddie leans down and kisses my lips gently.

 

“You better be okay… I still have so much to show you... To...” I smile and wave him off. Venom mumbles something as I take deep breath. Feeling this sudden power urge engulfs me. A burst of golden light color shoots out of me. I feel my body, I feel my wound getting healed. I’ve never experienced this before…

 

I take a deep breath as I feel my body healed... I almost feel brand new. I look around and sense as of someone or something is there.

 

“Stone Protector… You are still needed… We don’t give out many chances like this… use it wisely.” I hear a voice say. I nod my head as I charge back to where Eddie and Venom went.

=======================================================================================================================

I watch as both Symbiotes tear each other apart and watch as a loud sound shoots out causing them to sperate apart. I watch as Eddie and Carlton fight each other head on. I smile when Eddie kicks him off the platform. I start to head towards them My eyes widen.

 

“EDDIE NO!” I scream as Riot slams one of his sword like arms into Eddie. I run as fast I can to him.

 

“Eddie… Eddie...” I start to look him over. I get my hands read the glow is brighter now... Brighter and better...

 

“You are not dying on my watch.” I go to lay my hands on him the bright gold color shooting onto him when a black goo grabs my hand and pushes it away. I look and smile its Venom. I back off as Venom takes control of Eddie and heals him.

 

“Holy shit.” Eddie looks at me shock and surprise written on his face.

 

“I always keep my promises Eddie Brock.” I smile and stand up as Eddie becomes Venom the goofy guy smiles down at me.

 

“ **WE ARE HAPPY.”** I laugh and shake my head.

 

“Come on we need to go. We need to stop them.” Venom grabs me and looks at me.

 

“ **YOU already almost DIED FOR US!! Sorry… About this..”** I look up shocked as Venom throws me into the water surrounding the area.

 

“EDDIE!! VENOM!!” I yell as I watch them charge towards Riot.

========================================================================================================

I swam towards the edge and just hoped and prayed that Eddie and Venom would be okay. I watch the rocket take off as it catches on fire and explodes. I see Venom flying down. I jump back in to meet them. I swim towards them when…

 

“VENOM NO.” I hear Eddie yell. I watch in sadness as Venom gives up his life for Eddie. I swim towards Eddie as we share a look.

==============================================================================================

Everything seemed to happen overnight… Eddie got his job back. Anne had more respect for Eddie. I smiled hoping maybe those two would maybe get backtogether.. I watch as they finish their conversation as Eddie walks towards me. I take deep breath why am I acting like a giddy teenage girl I’m not this kind of person.

 

“So… “ Eddie says as he sees me. I smile as I notice something I shake my head you little liar Eddie Brock I think.

 

“So…” Eddie steps close to me I hold my breath as Eddie eyes me.

 

“What can I do to get you to stay here with me.” I stop eyes wide at him as Eddie eyes me. “My couch isn’t comfortable.. But I can give you my bed and I’ll take the couch… What can I do to get you to stay here with me.”

 

My breathing stops I’m unsure how to respond. I see Venom pop out as I laugh.

 

“ **WE WILL ALWAYS HAVE TATER TOTS!! AND CHOCLATES!!”** I smile and bop his head happy to see him.

 

“I knew we couldn’t lose you that easy.” I smile as Eddie keeps staring at me. I take a breath and look up.

 

“Your offer is so tempting Eddie… so tempting... but my home... my family is in New York.” I say and just look down Eddie lifts up my chin.

 

“Then I’m either going to have move there are you’ll need to visit me... Us… sorry... as much as you can.”  I smile and nod my head.

 

“Why don’t we start with my visiting you… And we’ll go from there.” Eddie smiles as he leans down.

 

“I’m kissing you now.” I close my eyes as I let him. Something just feels I can’t explain it. I’ve never experienced this before... Well to be fair when have I ever let a guy kiss me… My mind starts to flash to that voice…

 

“ _You Will Have A Powerful Child Someday…”_ I shake that voice out of my head that is just some stupid wise tale from an old lady who thinks she knows everything. I look up eyes locked on Eddie’s I blush and smile.

 

“So… How long do I have you for?” I smile and look up at him.

 

“As long as you want.” He takes my hand pulls me close.

 

“Good... I can’t wait to show you around.” I smile as I let Eddie lead me off.

 

I have no idea what this feeling but no one has ever made me feel this way before… I thought Steve at one point was the one… But now the more I spend with Eddie and well Venom I’m starting to feel things I didn’t even know existed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D Everyone is okay and happy... What do you think is going to happen next? What is Renee feeling? Let me know your thoughts, ideas and suggestions :D


	7. Chapter 7: Protected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a sweet little chapter. Sweet moments between Renee and Eddie and Venom lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy this little chapter :D

It had been about two days that I’ve been here. I rolled over, I never sleep so much but I’ve been sleeping a lot. I don’t know if it was much needed sleep or what.

I yawn and blink my eyes when I see a tray of food being brought to me. I smile small as Eddie brings me food.

 

“It’s not 5 star but its food.” I laugh as I see the tater tots, eggs, and some bacon.  Venom pops up as little head and looks at me.

 

“ **Tater Tots were my idea.”** I laugh as I dig into my food. It was pretty tasty. I look as Eddie sits down by me.

 

“I don’t want you to go.” I smile small and lay my head on his shoulder. As I trace his hand and wrist.

 

“I know... But I have so many responsibilities… Plus Peter needs help with his science project... Plus Aunt May is going to need help with this...” Eddie laughs at me.

 

“You are one busy person.” I nod my head and smile at him.

 

“But I can always come back... If you want me to.” Eddie pins me at that and I let out a squeal.

 

“Of course I do.” I smile as Eddie leans down to kiss me.

 

“You still have me for a few more days.” I let out as Eddie tickles me.

====================================================================================================

**Eddie’s POV**

Renee was taking shower, I told her to dress nice I was going to take her somewhere nice tonight. It bummed me that she was leaving soon but we could make this work I kept thinking. Venom popped up.

 

“ **YOU really think Renee will come back? WE like her...”** I nod my head trying to relax Venom as I tried getting myself ready... I notice something odd as I was trying to find my stuff...

 

Renee has two phones… She has an iPhone... But this... This phone was really outdated. I stared at it odd. Why would she be carrying such an old phone. I shouldn’t snoop I shouldn’t look at it... Last time I did something like this I lost my job and my fiancé.

 

 **“Eddie… Maybe WE should…”** I ignore Venom and flip it open. I see one contact in it... I see messages of just this one person between “Steve” who is Steve... why does Renee only have one contact in this phone... Why is it only him…? Who is he… My mind races.

 

“ **Well... WE…. Are losers Eddie… YOU more so than Me….”** I stop and glare at Venom

 

“You are not helping Buddy.” Venom just shrugs. I don’t read her messages, but it does have me puzzled as to why she keeps this… I shake my head put it back on the nightstand. I don’t know much about her... I don’t… I just know, I feel something strong something different for her…

 

“ **WE feel it too Eddie.”** I shake my head as my mind races wondering who this Steve guy was and wondering if he was my competition. If so, how on earth would I compete? I don’t have much in terms of things to offer Renee... I’m not worthy of much. I just look down and sigh.

 

“ **Eddie… Renee likes you... likes me… “I** shake him off and sigh. “It’s not that simple buddy... woman are strange when it comes to things...” Venom scuffs at me

 

“ **Renee isn’t a normal woman... She’s different... Different like US...”** I smile at that but still my mind keeps wondering who this Steve was and why she had a phone just for him.

===================================================================================================

**Renee’s POV**

Dinner was amazing with Eddie. I don’t know what it was with him but I’m letting myself act like I do with Peter. With Peter my guard is always down, and I just enjoy being with Peter.

 

With Eddie I feel the same way, guard down and having the time of my life. I never let my guard down around people... But with Peter and now Eddie... I feel at peace happy. I smile at Eddie as I see him arguing with Venom... Venom hates not being able to be seen. He hates hiding.

 

We walk down the street hand in hand. I smile as it was just peaceful.

 

“Renee...” Eddie says unsure of himself as I look up at him... “I... was just wondering well what you hope comes of this... of us...” I smile at him as I take his other hand and stop. I reach up and place my hand on his cheek.

 

“I hope to actually learn what dating is like... What being with someone you care about is all about... I see movies and all sorts of things where people are always together and happy... Well what is it like… I hope to learn what… what... love is... I love Peter but he’s my brother… dating was never my thing I never had time or guys that seemed to like me only wanted one thing from me… Does that answer your question okay?”

 

Eddie smiles at me and rests his head against me. Venom being Venom pops out his little head and lays it on my shoulder.

 

“Yeah that answers my question… I want all that too… I’m just coming off a breakup… I’m going to do my best to show you what a real relationship should be.. How a real man should treat you...” I smile at that as Eddie wraps me tight in his arms.

 

“Leaving you is going to be hard.” I whisper as I let myself finally feel Protected in someone’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... Well.. Aren't they cute lol.. But Eddie is curious about her phone and Steve.. What will happen next? Please read and review your thoughts :D


	8. Chapter 8: My Little Sootball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late night talks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Eddie in this chapter, I hope that is okay! I really enjoyed this chapter a lot.

 

I couldn’t sleep... My mind was going crazy thinking about stuff. It felt so real… I couldn’t do anything as I watched people turn to ash... I didn’t even know where I was… This place looked so different… I was getting pulled somewhere else… I see Tony Stark and Peter… Peter starts to say something…

_“I don’t want to go... I don’t want to go.”_ My eyes widen as Peter just turns into ash... I start screaming but no one can hear me. I scream and scream but no one is hearing me. I look around at the destruction... I failed… I failed.

 

I woke up shaking and in a sweat. I take deep breathes and just look around Eddie was still passed out. I looked at the time and wondered if Peter was still awake.. I shoot him a text asking if he is to call me. Not a second later my phone goes off. I quietly leave the room as I pick up my phone.

 

“Hey Pete… Sorry for texting so late… I just.. Had one of my dreams again.” I let out as I sit outside Eddie’s fire escape.

 

“What happened. You always know no matter what time I’m here. Talk to me about your dream Ree..” I smile small at him and nod my head.

 

“I just... saw… people just die... and I... I... Saw you... and I couldn’t do anything it felt so real it so bad…” I start to cry a little feeling the emotions of the dream hit me again.

 

“Hey... It was just a dream… a terrible horrible dream. I’m still here and I’m not going anywhere.” I nod my head as I wipe my eyes.

 

“I know... I just… it felt so real Pete… If I lost, you… I don’t know what I’d do... You and Aunt May and Uncle Ben gave me a family again... I can’t lose that… I promised Uncle Ben I’ll take care and keep you and Aunt May safe.”

 

“And you have... But you know I can protect and keep you safe too Ree… I’m not just your little brother.” I chuckle a little and nod my head.

 

“I know... I know... But that doesn’t mean I still can’t be over protective of you.” I can almost picture Peter rolling his eyes at me.

 

“Yeah... Well… I feel like as your brother I need to know more about this guy your so caught up about… He’s not like Tommy Johnson from prom, is he? What is he like? He must have done something to get you to like him.” I laugh and just take a deep breath...

 

“Where do I begin?”

 

I spend the next hour or so just talking to Peter about Eddie... I decide another time for Venom... plus I don’t feel it’s my secret to tell.

 

“Wait Eddie Brock? I love his Brock Report! He is such a cool reporter!” I laugh as Peter rambles on and asks when he can meet him and such.

 

“We could watch some really old movie... or something he’d like.” I laugh as Peter doesn’t stop talking “We prolly don’t want Aunt May cooking… We should order take out or something...” I shake my head and chuckle.

 

“Pete slow down! I don’t even know where this is heading but we shall see.” I talk a little more with Peter finally feeling better about the dream and everything.

 

“Thank you, Pete... for being the best brother ever... Thank you for being here when I needed you.” I smile.

 

“I love you Ree… Thank you for being the best big sister ever. I’m always here... When are you coming back?”

 

“A couple more days.. I promise.. I’ll be home before you know it.” Pete nods and just sighs.

 

“A part of me worried you were going to stay there.. But I realized that I can’t make you stay here just for me.. If you wanted to stay there with Eddie.. I’m not going to be mad.” I shake my head.

 

“No... No... New York is my home Pete... You and Aunt May are my home... “

 

“I know but… you know one day you’re going to get married... have babies... all that fun adult stuff.” I choke a little at the thought of marriage and babies... Would I even be a good mom? Would I even know how to be a mom? Could I even have kids? And marriage? Marriage... I have never even thought of anything so normal like that.

 

“I don’t know Pete... I don’t know Pete...  That is far from my mind actually... I’m just living life.” Peter laughs at me as we finish our talk and I end the conversation...

 

I stare up at the sky and watch the stars. I smile small getting lost thinking about everything thinking about Peter and laughing at the idea of me getting married and having kids.

 

“ **Why were YOU crying?”** I’m kicked out of my thoughts as I see a tiny little black blob of Venom. He looks like something out of an Anime I think as I chuckle. I gently pick him up and place him in my hands. His big eyes watch me with curiosity.

 

“I so need to show you Spirited Away, you look like a little Sootball.” I chuckle Venom was really cute in this form.

 

“ **YOU didn’t answer my question... Why were YOU crying?”** I sigh he maybe a cute little Sootball right now, but he was still annoying.

 

“I had a bad dream. It scared me. Whenever I have bad dreams I’d always talk to Peter and he’d help me through it.” Venom’s white eyes soften as he studies me.

 

“ **WE haven’t met Peter yet... But WE think WE will like him.”** I smile and nod my head.

 

“If I know Peter, he’s going to really like you as well.” Venom purrs at me he’s almost like a cat when he does that sound. I smile as he looks at me.

 

“ **Renee... WE heard some of your conversation… What... is marriage and babies?”** I start choking again... I take a deep breath I guess in ways Venom was like a child with a mind like a sponge.

 

“Well V... When you love someone a lot you ask them to marry you, you can either have a big wedding or a small wedding or some even just go to Vegas and get married it all depends. Eddie was going to marry Anne because he loved her, and she loved him, but they broke up. And well babies... so… humans can make little humans that are called babies and they are cute and little beings who grow to be big like me and Eddie. Babies are made by a man and woman and grow in the woman’s belly.” I point and rub my belly to show him what I mean. “Like so… a baby in a way is kind of like you.. the mom has to feed and take care of her body cause the baby gets hungry a lot.. and you need to be careful and make sure baby is kept safe in your womb. But eventually you give birth and have your little boy or girl.”

 

Venom eyes me wide and looks at my stomach and back at me.

 

“ **So... Someday a baby will be in your belly?”** I stop for a moment and think about that... if what Madam Gao told me is true then yes... But still I don’t believe in superstitions and all those wives’ tales.

 

“Well... Maybe if I’m meant to have a baby then yes it could be.” I smile small at Venom as he takes everything in.

 

“ **YOU and Eddie have a baby?”** I chuckle a little.

 

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves just yet V. We just barley started this dating thing... Let’s give this a while.” I say, and Venom just nods his head and looks up at me again.

 

“ **Renee… Eddie won’t say this... But… But... He’s scared and worried once YOU leave YOU won’t come back… WE... worry too… We want YOU to stay... WE understand YOU can’t... But... Please come back to Eddie... to US…”** My heart stops at this cute little Sootball I hold him close to my chest and just cry a little. I hold him close to my heart.

 

“I promise you I’m coming back. I promise you.” I hold him up and kiss his little goo head and smile.

 

“ **WE are glad... WE want to keep YOU.”** I giggle and hold the little Sootball close that’s what I’m going to call him now my little Sootball.

 

  
“It’s almost breakfast time. Want to help me cook something for you and Eddie?” Venom nods his little goo head and jumps on my shoulder as we head into the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting close to ending this saga in Renee, Eddie, and Venom (Or in this case the Little Sootball lol) But I plan to make little one shot stories just about Renee visiting them here and there and such. Let me know how you liked this chapter. I really enjoyed this


	9. Chapter 9: I'm Not A Damsel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another fun exciting chapter :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the reads and reviews :D Hope you enjoy this chapter :D

Eddie didn’t have much food... So as much as I didn’t want to leave, I decided to. The little Sootball known as Venom didn’t want me leaving.

 

“I’ll be fine I’m only going to the store to get more food items. I grew up in Queens and Brooklyn V... I will be fine.”  Venom just nods his head as he slithers back into the bedroom to Eddie.

 

I grab Eddie’s jacket and head out to go buy some food.

================================================================================

I head into the little store and smile at the lady.  I pick up some eggs, bacon, lots of eggs and bacon I think to myself. I also grab lots of tater tots. I grab a package of coffee and juice and head to the check out. The cashier lady smiled at me.

 

“I’ve seen you with Eddie.” I look up and nod my head and chuckle.

 

“Yeah he’s a good guy.” She smiles at me. As she scans the food items.

 

“I’m Mrs. Chen, if you stay with Eddie, I’ll see you around more.” I nod my head.

 

“I’m Renee.” I say with a smile. Mrs. Chen looks at me at that.

 

“It’s nice to meet you.” I smile as she puts the items in a bag for me. I smile at her.

 

“Thank you.” She nods her head as I walk out and head back to Eddie’s.

==========================================================================

I can’t wait to get back cook. I missed cooking. Aunt May had taught me a lot… She might not be the greatest cook, but I feel I learned so much from her. Peter will always fight for me to cook but I love when Aunt May cooks. Maybe it was because I was so used to the homes I was in out of and the food was never that good. I sigh thinking back to all that. If I could go back and tell my younger self that it was all worth it I would. I’d tell little Renee that this doesn’t define us... We are stronger and better because of our rough start to this world... Because of it an amazing family adopted us.

 

I was lost in my thoughts when I heard someone crying for help. I stop and listen

 

“Please... I don’t have any money.” My ears perk at that as I walk over.

 

“Hey, he doesn’t what you want. Why don’t you leave him alone?” I snap as the two guys turn and stare at me, they toss the other skinny guy down that they had roughed up and look at me.

 

“Maybe not… But you seem to.” I stare them down as they walk over to me. Two scumbag men against me fine I enjoy a little fun.

 

“Sweet little thing like you out alone on this evening.” I take a breath as I feel the one guy put his hand on my shoulder, I grab his wrist and bend it back.

 

“What was that again?” I say as I keep twisting his wrist as he yells out at me “You Bitch.” The other guy comes at me as I shove the other into him.

 

“Ah... Kitty has some claws. That’s okay I like it when they fight back.” I get sick at his words. As he stands back up and eyes me up and down.

 

“If I were you, I’d walk away now. I really don’t want to do this.” The guys laugh and smirk at me. I really didn’t want to fight them... I just wanted to go back to my boys cook and have a nice little breakfast with them. It can never be that easy can it... I sigh.

 

“Fine have it your way.” I pop my knuckles and eye them both. I watch as one grabs something as the other guy comes at me. I dodge his punch as I kick him behind both knee cups as he goes down. Never skip leg day I think as I go to stand up, I feel a sharp pain as the other hits me in the head with something. I step backwards as I feel the pain hit my head. I groan he really hit me in the back.

 

“That’s a pretty cheap hit, hit someone while their backs to you.” The guy smirks at me as he comes at me again, I duck and punch him hard in the face.

 

“I’m telling you right now. Knock this shit off.” I snap as the other guy comes from behind and grabs me. I struggle and fight him as the other regains his balance…  He looks up at me smirking

 

“Now we got you.” I roll my eyes no you don’t, I think. I watch him like in slow motion as he goes to punch me now, I duck my head at the right moment as he punches the other guy holding me. This sends him flying back as I break free of his hold.

 

“YOU BITCH!” I smirk at them.

 

“While this has been fun and all I have somewhere I need to be. So, if you guys could just go on your marry way and leave me alone and anyone else you see that would be great.” They look up at me both lips bleeding glaring at me.

 

“No, we are nowhere near finished with you little one. When we want something, we take it. We want you.” I roll my eyes for crying out loud. I shake my head.

 

“Just walk away. Walk away while you can.” They both laugh.

 

“You? We aren’t scared of a pretty little thing like you.” I just glare at them. I take a deep breath and stop… When I see…

 

“ **SO many snacks…”** I look up as Venom lands in front of me. Towering over the two thugs.

 

“What the hell… You’re that….” Both thugs start to panic and get scared. I smirk at that as they start to run down the sidewalk away from us. Venom turns to look at me as he transforms back into Eddie. I shake my head.

 

“You know I had that under control but thank you.” Eddie looks at me worry and annoyance written on his face.

 

“You should have woken me... I could have gone with you… What were you thinking.” I rolled my eyes and picked up my grocery’s bags. I look and make sure my eggs are okay and breathe a sigh of relief that none are cracked.

 

“Good none of the eggs cracked.” Eddie just stares me down still mad at me.

 

“Did you even listen to a word I said? You could have died… or worse…” I look up at him

 

“What’s worse then death?” Eddie glares at me hard.

 

“This isn’t funny Renee. I nearly watched you die once... And you... You...” I look up at Eddie as he just shakes his head at me.

 

“I failed to Protect you once… I won’t do it again.” My heart stops as Venom’s little goo head comes out and rests on Eddie’s shoulder.

 

“ **WE won’t fail YOU again!”** My heart stops unsure what caused this what caused them to feel this way.

 

“Guys... Really… I’m fine... Everything is okay… I knew what I was doing... It wasn’t my first rodeo. Eddie, Venom I’m really okay. You don’t need to feel like it’s your job to Protect me. I can Protect and keep myself safe I’ve done it my whole life. You don’t need to treat me like a damsel in distress.”

 

Eddie shakes his head his blue green eyes staring at me with worry.

 

“Yeah but I... WE want to always Protect you… When you leave… I’m going to worry about your safety... It’s what any boyfriend does.” My heart stops at that word I look up at him.

 

“Boyfriend?” Eddie smiles that smile at me and nods his head at me as he pulls me into his arms.

 

“Yeah, boyfriend I’m your boyfriend.” Venom plops out and looks up at Eddie and back at me. “ **Me Too!”** I laugh and nod my head.

 

“And Renee… We don’t feel you are a damsel in distress. We just want to always Protect you... I know... Venom knows you can Protect yourself, but it makes us feel good keeping you safe.” Eddie whispers that last part as I nod my head, I get on my tip toes and kiss him. Slow but such an amazing kiss.

 

“Can we go home now? I want to actually cook this breakfast for you guys.” Eddie nods his head taking my hand as we head back to his apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww slowly Renee is getting over the whole Protecting thing.. I hope you've enjoyed this :D


	10. Chapter 10: Till We Meet Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leaving day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who has loved and read this story :D This is the final chapter of this story. But fear not I'll be starting the little stories and events of Renee and Eddie soon. Hope you all enjoy this!

Tomorrow I leave... Tomorrow I’d be going back home. I was excited and happy to see Peter again but leaving made me sad. For the first time in my life I actually found someone I truly liked. I cared deeply for Eddie and Venom they were a package deal after all. I smile to myself thinking back to the night we first met... How could I have known what would be in store for me.

 

I was lost in my thoughts when Eddie walked in the door. I looked up and smiled at him as he plops down on the couch next to me.

 

“You look happy, was work good today?” Eddie nods his head and smiles at me.

 

“I got a pretty big story. I got a really big interview.” I eye him curious now what his big story is going to be.

 

“Are you going to tell me? Or do I have to guess?” Eddie smirks at me as Venom makes a little form, I laugh I love when he makes himself look like a Sootball.

 

“Serial Killer Cletus Kasady.” My eyes widen I’ve heard a lot about him. I look at Eddie as Venom slithers his way to rest on my shoulder I look down and smile and rub his little head.

 

“Wow, he’s horrible... Horrible doesn’t even begin to describe him… “Eddie nods as Venom’s big white eyes eye both of us.

 

Venom quickly eyes what’s on the TV crazy like.

 

“ **WHAT IS THAT?”** I look up and see…

 

“ **BREAKING NEWS! NEW YORK’S SPIDER-MAN SAVES A BUS OF KIDS.”** My eyes widen... Peter should be in school. I shake my head as the new crew films scenes of it.

 

“ **HE LOOKS LIKE US! ONLY TINY… AND maybe… cuter...”** I chuckle as Eddie looks at the screen.

 

“That’s Spider-Man V. He’s a hero he saves people. He does a lot of good in New York.” Eddie nods his head.

 

“When I lived in New York he was a big story… So are those Avengers... But I felt there were better stories to tell... I wanted to tell the ones no one wanted to see.” I nod my head

 

“You always helped to get people’s eyes open about stories no one wants to hear. Peter always watched your Brock Report. Peter wants to be a scientist, but he also likes reporting and journalist stuff. So, who knows what he will do.” I laugh as Venom keeps watching the footage of Spider-Man.

 

“ **WE WANT TO MEET HIM!!”** I chuckle.

 

“I’ve met him a few times… He’s nice clumsy but nice.” I say trying not to give anything away Eddie smirks.

 

“Any other Avengers you’ve met?” I nod my head

 

“I’ve met Captain America/ Steve Rogers once. If you call it meeting more of just passing by. He grew up in New York, so it wasn’t too surprising.” Eddie makes a strange look at that. I wasn’t sure what he was thinking.

 

“What is Captain America like? Isn’t he on the run for breaking the law?” I nod my head and roll my eyes.

 

“Yeah. It’s a dumb law. But what do I know I’m just me.” Venom’s big white eyes look up at me.

 

“ **DO WE break the law?”** I stop and look down at him and pick him up and place him in my hands.

 

“Well… Yes and no... You do eat people… but only bad people… so… It’s hard to say really V. But between you and me I don’t think you do anything bad at all.” I watch as Venom blushes up at me. I laugh and rub his little head again.

 

“I’ve never seen him blush.” I laugh and look up at Eddie... Boy am I going to miss this. Everything about it all.  Eddie takes a hold of my free hand and stares me down.

 

“Do you really have to leave tomorrow?” I nod my head sadly as Eddie sighs and leans forward to rest his head against mine.

 

“I hate this. I just want to be selfish and keep you here forever. I worry once you go back home, you’ll love it so much and never want to come back here.” I look into his eyes. I put Venom’s little form on my shoulder as I cup Eddie’s face.

 

“I promise you I’ll come back and visit you. I promise I’m not going to do that. I want to see where this goes. You can always visit me too.... I... really... care for you.” There I said it... I said that I cared about someone other than my family... I can’t take that back now.

 

Eddie smiles that smile at me. I smile back getting lost into it. Could this… Could he be… I shake that thought out of my head. Slow down there you just started dating let’s not get ahead of ourselves just yet.

 

“I want to make your final night special.” I nod my head as Venom pipes up.

 

“ **EXCUSE ME! WE NOT JUST YOU WE!”** I laugh and just smile at them both. Leaving will be hard… Harder than I expected…

=====================================================================================

Eddie wasn’t kidding about making this night special. We had the most amazing food and sweets. I eyed the Lobster tank and smirked at Eddie.

 

“So, you going to jump in one again?” Eddie nearly choked on his food and stuck his tongue out at me. I smirk. I never was one for fancy dinners and getting dressed up but this felt right… felt natural if that made sense.

 

“You about ready? I have one final surprise that I think you will love.” I nod my head Eddie pays the check and we head out.

Was feeling like prom night all over again excited and giddy... Only I knew this time I wasn’t going to break my dates nose.

=================================================================

Eddie leads me to a place. I look around there are other people here as well. I see a beautiful view of The Golden Gate Bridge. I watch as Eddie pulls me close.

 

“This is one of the prettiest spots in San Francisco.” I nod my head as I watch lights start to come on. Lights that were so beautiful, I watch amazed and couldn’t believe it. My eyes widen watching the light show.

 

“Wow it’s so beautiful.” I whisper. Eddie just looks at me and smiles.

 

“Yeah very beautiful.” I look at him realizing that he was talking about me and not the lights.

 

My heart stops as he leans over and kisses me. I get lost in his kiss. All that mattered was just us two… well three counting Venom.

 

Nothing else mattered in that moment. Just us... Nothing else. Us.

==========================================================================

I dreaded packing… I dreaded this whole day. I throw everything in my bag and take a deep breath.

 

“We got to leave soon…” Eddie trails off as I nod my head. I grab my bag and just sigh. Eddie walks over to me.

 

“God… I’m going to miss you… I’m going...” I cut him off and just grab his face and smash my lips on his. I couldn’t hear any more from him.

 

“Wow… Um... Venom... wants to say bye.” I nod my head as Venom takes full control. I always forget how much taller Venom is than Eddie. Venom looks down at me sad like as he lifts me up and holds me tight.

 

“ **WE ARE GOING TO MISS YOU.”** I nod my head. I don’t do this I don’t cry over stuff like this... but here I was about ready to bawl my eyes.

 

“I’ll miss you too. You promise you’ll take care of Eddie for me.” Venom nods his head and wipes my tears away with his long-stretched goo hand. I smile as I look around, I was going to miss all of this.

 

“ **YOU PROMISE YOU’LL COME BACK?** I nod my head.

 

“Always. I will be back soon as I can sneak off for another visit okay?” Venom nods his head.

 

“ **Goodbye OUR Renee.”** I chuckle as Eddie reappears, he pulls me close to his chest holding me tight and close. I could have stayed like that forever... I didn’t want to leave... But this was the real world and sadly for me the real world was something I had to face.

=========================================================================

The ride to the airport was quiet and somber... This was really happening I was leaving... I was going to leave this perfect guy... Okay well I wasn’t leaving just going back home... This would work… It had to work... We could make it work.

 

“Call me soon as you can?” I nod my head as Eddie looks around the busy airport. I see my plane is going to be boarding soon. I sigh and take a deep breath.

 

“Don’t do anything too crazy while I’m gone okay?” Eddie nods his head as we hug once more share a sweet kiss and I turn my back to walk towards my plane.

 

Don’t look back... The voice in my head keeps saying... Don’t look back…

 

I couldn’t handle it and I did look back. I see Eddie there and just run back to him and jump into his arms as we have a slow kiss right there in the middle of the airport. I’m out of breath as I pull away and rest my head against his.

 

“Okay... I really have to go now.” I whisper. As Eddie nods his head and lets me go. This time I stay strong and don’t look back and keep my head held high.

=========================================================================

Aunt May and Peter picked me up from the airport. I was so drained from everything I couldn’t wait to crawl into bed.

 

“SO… When can we meet the guy?” I glare at Peter as Aunt May now was curious about him.  


“Someday okay... I got to see if this long distance will even work first.” Peter smirks as I smack him upside the head. He glares at me as I stick my tongue out at him.

 

I get to my room and press call to Eddie.

 

“Renee? You okay? You made it safe?” I smile as I hear Venom in the background.

 

“Yeah I’m safe... I’m home... Already my family wants to meet you.” Eddie chuckles as we talk. I could listen to his voice for hours...

 

“I’m falling asleep here… “I whisper feeling the effects of the flight start to hit me.

 

“That’s okay... I’ll stay on the phone till you’re asleep... It will almost feel like you’re here.” I nod my head and feel my eyes start to get heavy...

 

“Eddie... V... I...” I fall asleep mid-sentence. My body finally shutting down for the night.

 

I don’t know what is instore for us... For Eddie and I but I was willing to go on this journey with him... If he was willing to go on it with me.

 

For once in my life, I was letting someone Protect Me.   
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... I hope everyone liked this ending. I promise this is far from over. I'll be starting their next adventure soon :D


End file.
